


A Very Sanders Christmas

by Heavydirtys0ul



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:38:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavydirtys0ul/pseuds/Heavydirtys0ul
Summary: It was supposed to be a perfect Christmas,but now Roman and Logan are at each other's throats, and Virgil is having a panic attack.





	A Very Sanders Christmas

When they had planned Christmas together, they hadn’t imagined it to end like this. When they’d planned Christmas, Patton had been excitedly finding recipes on the internet, eyes wide with excitement and a grin as wide as the sky is bright. Roman had been putting together a playlist, hands flickering over artists on Spotify as he bounced excitedly, gushing over each new one. Logan had been planning decorations, choosing the most aesthetic styles to appease to each and every one of their needs. Virgil has smiled lazily to himself, leaned his head on Roman’s shoulder and adding his input quietly, in his chest his heart had been pounding with both anxiety and excitement. His first Christma with his boyfriends, as boyfriends. 

It had started out well, Patton had been fussing over mince pies as Roman tried to help himself too more, and more, until he'd received a playful smack on his hand. Virgil had been fidgeting by the Christmas tree, excited to see the presents and for the others to see the gifts he'd made for them. Logan had been so very proud of his meticulously placed decorations, talking to Virgil rather absently about the "Science of decorating," which just sounded like the other mad a well-hidden fondness for art. 

But now, that had fallen apart, leaving behind the pieces of their relationship, reflecting the fragility of the tinsel now lying on the ground, it had fallen somewhere between A and B of their arguments start and end, raised voices echoing over the distress of a quiet Virgil. 

  
Logan had started it, as he generally does, most of the time they can just laugh it off, they were, after all, very much in love with each other but Roman had already been feeling quite fragile after his phone died, resulting in a loss of the music temporarily whilst it charged enough. Amidst his frustration with trying to sort it out, Logan had quipped “Surely you could’ve remembered to charge it Roman?” It had intended to be light-hearted, however, in his usual loss-of-translation monotone speak; it had simply come across to an already very irritated Roman as Logan being an asshole.

Which had eventually led to now, as the discourse picked up to loud voices and personal jabs, the background noise of Virgil heaving for breath serving replacement for music as the two began to shove each other, faces close and bellowing words at each other.  Some of the tinsel had fallen to the ground and Roman was shouting, Logan was scowling and the two were swearing endlessly at each other. Between them, on the ground was Virgil, whose breath was endlessly trapped in his lungs, Patton had tried to calm the two down before his attention was drawn to the fourth member of their party, gasping on air and tears streaming over the edge of his eyes. Virgil looked as if he was in his own personal hell, unable to talk and is instead choking on his own existence, he'd known somehow, something would go wrong. Nothing ever goes right, somehow and somewhere in his mind, this was all his fault. 

“Guys stop it!” Patton finally lost it and raised his voice, pushing them away from each other, “You’re scaring him!” He's a picture of frustrated fear, his hands shaking and sheer disappointment written into the outlines of his face as he regarded the pair. Roman closes his mouth, freezing his verbal attack to look at the shaking, bawling Virgil, who’s audible sobs now echo against the silence. His breath hitches, hands bawling fists into tufts of his purple hair whilst his shoulders tremble with fear. Roman immediately falls on his knees next to Virgil, clumsy hands trying to be gentle as he presses them to Virgil’s shoulders, the other shakes his head rapidly.

“Roman move back,” Logan says calmly, sitting on the floor opposite Virgil “You’re overwhelming him, put on some music, what’s that song…it’s a slow My Chemical Romance song, he listens to it when he’s anxious…’The World is Ugly?’” Patton makes a noise of agreement from behind, Roman scrambles to his phone which is now somewhat charged enough to play a song. Virgi’s shoulders stop shaking as the song begins to play. “Good, progress, Virgil can you hear us?” He nods slowly “Good, may we touch you in any way?” Virgil hesitates before nodding, his breathing still uneven.

Logan nods to Roman who sits next to Virgil and slowly places an arm around his shoulder, Virgil leans against him. “Okay, Roman breathe slowly, Virgil listen to and feel his breaths, try to mirror them okay?” Virgil nods and silence descends between them, bar the song and their breathing. Slowly, the smaller boy’s breathing evens out, the slow inhale and exhale a comforting sound to them all, but Virgil’s face looks a picture of exhaustion, his eyes heavily lidded as his face looked so relaxed he may be on the brink of falling asleep. They’d exhausted him. “V, I need you to stay with us for just a few more minutes, I need you to tell me how you’re feeling so I can gauge your emotional state and determine whether you need any further help,”

“Tired,” The paler man responds, lips chapped from chewing on them, he forces his eyes open, but only reveals just how dazed he appears. “Very…tired, sad, uh…calmer?” His eyes fall shut as he nestles into Roman’s side, legs curling up to his chest as he does so.

“Okay, I think he needs some rest, Roman carry Virgil to your room, it’ll be more comfortable than his own in his current state, Patton, you stay with Virgil whilst me and Roman discuss the root of this issue,” Which is themselves, of course, this was Logan’s way of saying ‘let’s make sure this doesn’t happen again,’ “Then me and Roman will take turns whilst Patton makes Christmas dinner, and we’ll wake Virgil up when dinner is ready, for now, our priority is making sure he’s okay,”

Roman scoops the smaller boy into his arms, they watch with fond expressions as Virgil lets out soft noises of protest at being disturb, yet almost immediately falls sleepily against the taller’s chest, eyes closed and face a picture of calm. They walk alongside to get the doors for Roman, watching as their boyfriend is tucked into bed, each giving him gentle kisses on the forehead before the two who were previously arguing, leave Patton to a book and look after their anxious partner.

“I apologize,” Logan starts “My comment was misjudged and I didn’t read your body language enough to understand that this was a bad time for me to offer such a comment, I didn’t intend to hurt your feelings, Roman,”

The elder, who shakes his head, brings his boyfriend into a firm hug, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Logan flushes red, still quite unused to sudden forms of physical affection, but relaxes in his arms immediately. “I’m sorry Lo, I overreacted, I shouldn’t have gotten so wound up, it’s silly to think such an argument even came from something so stupid, and it cannot happen again, for ours and Virgil’s sake,” They pull back a little, Roman’s fingertips drifting against Logan’s forearm and the taller smiles gently, leaning in towards him and pressing their lips gently together. The other man’s breath hitches, his hands coming to rest on the other’s cheeks, feeling the warmth against his fingertips.

They pull away with smiles tugging at their lips, as Logan presses a kiss to Roman’s forehead and the two wander back in. Patton is talking softly to the sleeping Virgil, about the Christmas dinner plans. Virgil, unconscious, does not respond, but Roman giggles gently, quietly announcing he will take over for now.

\--  
Discourse resolved, Patton makes Christmas dinner whilst listening to music, pausing only to insist that Logan dances with him. The taller man laughs gently but can’t find anything in his to disagree, allowing himself to be twirled around the kitchen. Patton's head rests on the taller, thinner man's chest, swaying gently to the soft sounds of "Hallelujah," Patton can feel Logan's heartbeat, pounding in his chest. It's his giveaway really, that despite his general stoicness, he still gets nervous, and he still feels love, especially with his lover so close. They breathe slowly together, holding onto each other as they enjoy the closeness before their other partners come and join them. 

They’re interrupted, just as the oven announces the food is ready, by a sleepy Virgil and a beaming Roman, whose fingers are intertwined. “Dinner smells lovely, Pat,” the smallest smiles through tired eyes, stomach rumbling “I can’t wait,”. Logan pulls away from Patton with a kiss to his head, before bringing Virgil into a warm hug. Roman smiles and gives them both a gentle kiss to their cheeks before going to help Patton dish dinner. Virgil wraps his arms around Logan's waist, breathing against his chest as he allows the comfort to wash over him. Interrupted by the clatter of plates and Patton laughing at Roman's clumsiness, the two join hands and head over to help with the dinner.

\--  
They end the day with glasses of wine and smiles on their faces, despite it not being the Christmas they had wished for, tensions were resolved and they were full of homemade mince pies (Patton’s work of art), and smiles adorned their faces. Music played in the background, paused only as Christmas films were chosen and they piled atop each other on the couch. Roman put in the disc, as Logan and Patton seated next to each other, Virgil sat in Logan's lap, waiting for roman to sit so he could lie over the three of them, absorbing as much affection as possible. Roman played with his hair as Logan and Patton rested comforting hands on Virgil, the logical side taking his hand in his own before his other hand takes Patton's, who rests his head on the other's shoulder.

The tinsel that had fallen down draped around Roman's shoulders, becoming somewhat of a fidget toy for Virgil, who caught gentle smiles off the elder every now and then.


End file.
